


Stare Into The Abyss (and see the light)

by LauraKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Rewrite, Do-Over, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut, clarke is a bamf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraKomTrikru/pseuds/LauraKomTrikru
Summary: At this moment, Lexa only knows the searing pain in her stomach and Clarke crying before Lexa whispers her final words. "You were right Clarke, life is about more than just surviving." With those words finally uttered, Lexa closed her eyes as if she were about to fall asleep and when she felt the abyss take her to her new home, or that is what she expected at least. Instead, a white flash appeared and then she felt like she was searing through the edges of the universe, stars being born and a few seconds after they died. What was seconds to her were millions of years, if not billions until she stopped moving and a dark but caring voice that she didn’t recognize, roared through her mind."Yu gonplei ste nou odon, ai goufa”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I posted this work on my old account, where it will be taken down due to reasons I'd like to keep private. Anyways, I hope you enjoy.  
> I actually got this idea while I was reading writewithurheart's fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3445124/chapters/7554296! First of all I want to make clear that I in no way intend to copy her work at all but her story did however inspire me to write my own! I ended writing her, asking if I could use some concepts of her story in my own and we ended up having a really nice talk about what I wanted to write and she was okay with that and mostly just flattered that I had asked because she inspired me to do my own story! Also it's worth to notice that her and my story will share some similarities but I try to keep it at a minimum and I will do my own thing! If you do like my story, you should all really go read her story - it is absolutely wonderful and much worth a read, it is the Arrow universe but if you like that show, well then, there is no harm done when you go and check her amazing story!

Lexa knew she was dying. She had been close enough several times to know what it felt like, although she knew this time there would be no escaping death, after staring into the face of death so many times before. After being carried to a bed where she could be as comfortable as possible, as her last moments drew even nearer.

At this moment, Lexa only knew the searing pain in her stomach and Clarke crying before she whispered her final words. "You were right Clarke, life is about more than just surviving." With those words finally uttered, Lexa closed her eyes as if she were about to fall asleep and waited for the abyss take her to her new home.

But it never came. Instead, a white flash appeared and she felt like she was searing through the edges of the universe; stars being born until they died a blink of an eye later. What was seconds to her were millions of years, if not billions until she stopped moving and a dark, but caring voice that she didn’t recognize, roared through her mind.  
"Yu gonplei nou ste odon, ai goufa”

Lexa jerked awake, her eyes shot open and everything was blurry. She was in her chambers atop the tower in Polis and the sun had not dawned yet, meaning it was early. Lexa tried to remember what happened before she awoke. It was like a dream slipping from the edges of her memory, though Lexa was sure it wasn’t a dream. No, Lexa knew what she had seen in her sleep to be real. She had died hearing Clarke’s crying as life slowly ebbed from her body, no matter how hard she tried to hang on, for Clarke.

Throwing the covers to the side, Lexa sat up in bed and started to wonder what was possibly going on. Was she truly dead and this was just a projection of her mind? Was it the Commander’s spirit trying to tell her something? She planted her feet on the ground, discovering she was fully clothed, which she found unusual. In fact, she found all of her senses intact. She then checked her pulse because despite all the evidence Lexa could not let herself believe she was actually well and truly alive.

She stepped out on the balcony and got her first piece to solve this mystery. It was summer, she could tell by the warmth of the night. Standing on the balcony, Lexa felt as if every moment from the time she woke up until now had been a Déjà vu. Although she was known to look out over Polis and contemplate during the night; this particular night felt familiar in ways she couldn’t explain.

The night sky gave her another clue. Because as Lexa stood in deep thought, a strange phenomenon appeared across the darkened sky. Waves of bright colours danced through the sky, something she had only seen once before in Polis. She remembered asking Titus about the origins of this phenomenon, since she was clueless as to what the cause for such a thing could be. Something she had done eight months ago.

Then it hit Lexa. This was exactly how she came to know about the existence of The 100 that had landed just outside of their borders. Lexa shook her head.

_That is preposterous Lexa, you cannot possible have gone back in time. This is a trick of your mind._

Lexa knew it was impossible for her to go back in time, since she had wished to do so many times, the latest example of that was when Nia had killed Costia, but Lexa was still suspicious. She knew if she were indeed back in the past, there would be a knock on the door any second now. Quickly, Lexa pushed the thought aside, wanting to forget she ever thought of such a possibility; and settled for simply enjoying the view of Polis in the early hours of the day. It was calm, as sleep was lying over the city.

That was, until her tranquillity of mind was shattered over a loud knock that came from the door and required her attention. She moved to sit on the sofa, bracing herself for whatever may require her council and to confirm or deny her inner suspicions.

“Enter”

The door swung open and in came Titus, her ‘ _trusted’_ advisor. Lexa composed herself, not knowing what was going on at this moment; and it was a possibility that Titus didn’t know he actually killed her.

“I am sorry for my interruption at this time, Heda” Titus started off as he moved to the chair opposite Lexa before he sat down.

“However I bring urgent news from TonDC. The scouts have reported a vessel falling from the sky. As of this moment, they are unarmed and they hardly bear any signs that they are from one of the other twelve clans. They are also not warriors. Anya and Indra say they have it under con-“

Lexa interrupted his report, knowing fully well what he was going to say. How, she did not know and that truly bothered Lexa. But her suspicions were confirmed, and her mind was already made up. If she were truly in the past, Lexa could save so many people, so much bloodshed on both sides.

 “We are leaving at first light, Titus. We ride for TonDC, now leave. I need peace to think this through.”

Lexa watched Titus looking rather perplexed as he slowly moved to rise from the chair. He bowed his head. “Of course Heda. I will inform the guard.”

Lexa then rose and walked back to her previous position at the view over Polis. Now that her suspicions were confirmed, Lexa had a new problem. She was still Heda and no matter what, she had to do what was best for her people. Maybe her presence in TonDC could calm things before 300 of her warriors were burned alive. Then Lexa’s mind thought of what things might be like if she changed too much. It could end in disaster. She needed answers, desperately, and none of her people knew them. Perhaps Raven, Clarke’s friend, could give her thoughts on the subject.

That meant she could not meddle too much, as she would risk Raven not coming down here. If her people were not a threat, there was no reason for Raven to come down, meaning Lexa would have to let events unfold until Raven arrived on Earth. She knew of Anya’s meeting with Clarke, with Raven being present. This could be an opportunity for Lexa to speak with Raven to get a clue what was going on.

Thinking about this made Lexa’s head spin and the complications of her meddling seemed all too great at the moment, so as usual she had to linger in the shadows until it was time.

“Heda” Titus tried again. “Why do you insist on riding to TonDC if Indra and Anya say they have it under control?”

Lexa was getting her armour fitted as Titus spoke, leaving him even more confused as to why Lexa was preparing for battle. He once again voiced his confusion. “Why do you seem like you are preparing for battle? Surely this hundred do not pose a threat to us. They are not armed, we could have sent a rider to dispos-“

That was exactly the wrong thing to say, because Lexa was not preparing for a bloodbath, she wanted to avert it at all cost. Fuming with anger, Lexa’s head snapped to Titus, surprising him with her rage, as it was rare for Heda to lose hold over her emotions.

“You do not get to question my choices Titus. I do this to keep MY people safe; because we do not know anything of these hundreds who fell from the sky. Are you really so naïve to believe that there are not more; they are barely of age most of them are properly not. Do you wish for their mothers and fathers to come down to see their children slaughtered and have another war, waste meaningful lives? Because I. DO. NOT.”

Lexa punctuated every word and the shocked expression in Titus’ face and after the words had a chance to sink in, Titus bowed his head and left the room, making it known that Lexa had of course been right again. She had to do her best to not let out a short laugh at his expression.

Lexa sat on her horse with her guard which composed of six men in total, due to the fact that TonDC was a three day journey and stragglers were always a risk when they had to ride between the different cities.

The ride from Polis to TonDC seemed to go by in a blur for Lexa. She was in deep thought, constantly wondering about what the implications of her being in the past meant. On the third day of their travel, only about an hour away from TonDC, Lexa’s mind came back to the voice she heard before she woke up. This was all the more confusing, not making any sense, but she decided not to include that part when she asked Raven for her thoughts on the matter.

Normally Lexa would not have had such secretive agendas around her people, but this was, no matter how little she liked it, bigger than her and she needed to figure this out. Because the way Lexa saw it, there were only two choices. Either she was still dead and this was just her mind playing tricks on her, before finally succumbing to the great dark beyond or she was as a matter of fact still  alive, making her but a pawn in someone else’s plan. Neither seemed very lucrative at the moment.

Upon arrival in TonDC, Lexa had barely spoken in three days, besides the usual negative or positive respond to whatever her guards had asked, just keeping to herself. This was not something out of the ordinary when she donned her Heda mask, so luckily no one suspected anything.

Arriving at the city centre, Lexa climbed off her horse and looked to Indra and Anya who stood surprised, as Lexa had come unannounced.

“It’s an honour to have you here Heda” Anya began “but I must admit this is most surprising. I thought our messenger told you we had it under control?” Anya and Indra stood stoic, as usual not betraying any emotion besides the one Anya just spoke off. Both women held out their arms and Lexa greeted them.

“We will discuss this matter away from curious ears” Lexa stated as a matter-of-factly. Anya and Indra both nodded and led the way to the dining room, where Lexa could tell her masterful lie as to why she was really there.

When they were finally alone in the dining room, both women looked expectantly at Lexa and so she spoke. “Titus told you we were considering wiping out this hundred. I am here to make sure no innocent blood is spilled and I will stay as long as I deem necessary”

“Why do you care about those hundred? Better to eliminate them before they pose an actual threat.” Anya stated emotionless with a shrug of her shoulders and Indra still remained silent, probably wondering the same thing, Lexa thought.

 “Because why should they pose a threat if we give them no reason to feel threatened? Perhaps if you think this through you could see Anya. You kill the hundred and then what? You say they fell from the sky, yes? Then look at their age, and you will see they are practically goufa. Perhaps they have mothers and fathers from where they came? What do you think will happen when they arrive and see their children slaughtered?” Lexa finished and Anya was about to answer, but Lexa cut her off.

“It would end in a war, Anya. If they fell from the sky as you claim, they might even have weapons like Maunon and I will not subject my people to that kind of war.” Lexa said, giving both women a hard look. “However, as long you obey by that, meaning you do not go and slaughter them I will not interfere with your choices and I will support them as if they were my own. If they attack, you may defend yourselves, but bring them back alive. I want to question them” Both women nodded and looked pleased to the reason as to why their Heda had come and the message of not slaughtering them seemed to be heard and understood.

“I will join you outside soon, I need a moment.” Lexa said and both women nodded and left the room quickly, joining the others outside to inform them of Heda’s decision.

Lexa still had other things to worry about. Now that she ensured none of the Sky People would be killed, events would hopefully unfold as they did the last time around, despite Lexa’s interference prematurely. So now that that was taken care of, Lexa could practically see other problems piling up.

Maunon, for instance would still need to be brought down as did Nia, only this time around Lexa had very extensive knowledge to both events. As soon as Lexa asked Raven, however, things would surely change to something she could not control nor foresee. Then there was the all-consuming question about who could be held responsible for the mess she found herself in, like a puppet in a much larger picture. One she did not even know how to comprehend. _Why me? What’s so special about me?_ Lexa thought.

Lexa was frustrated by the prospect of this mysterious voice not only bringing her back to life, so to speak, but also deciding to send her back in time. Was she supposed to do something different; was she needed for something greater? Lexa grew more frustrated as she sat down on a chair and propped her elbows up on the table.

Lexa sighed and rubbed her temples. “Where is Clarke when you need her?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa seeks answers from anyone who might know anything about how she ended up back in time. Lexa knows of one person, due to Clarke's mentioning when the pair was in Polis. Raven. Raven is part of the key to uncover how and why Lexa ended up eight months in the past. Only now Lexa has meddled with events and the time line progress differently now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to thank my amazing beta for her help with getting the story so quickly back to me and throwing in some ideas which works great with the story! Secondly some of you asked me why Lexa attaches so much importance to Raven as this may seem confusing at the moment, fret not, all will be explained!  
> With that said, sit back and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Anya was unsure of taking her concerns to Lexa. She of course paid attention whenever Lexa was speaking, (no one dared not to), but how Lexa knew those hundred, who landed just outside of their borders, were young was beyond Anya’s imagination. Neither the messenger nor Titus knew they were goufa, herself and Indra didn’t tell her either. It gnawed at Anya’s mind how Lexa knew, but she knew her place and did not wish to anger her Heda. Her decision left her restless and unfocused for the rest of the evening, and by the time night rolled around, she volunteered as night guard, knowing sleep would not come easily anyway.

It was about an hour until sunrise, when Anya decided to ignore her training and question Lexa. She went to the dining room to eat a light breakfast and made her way over to Heda’s tent. She was hardly surprised to hear voices from inside, when she came closer. _Of course she is up at this time_ Anya thought to herself and rolled her eyes at no one in particular before approaching the tent.

“I seek audience with Heda” Anya said “I have a matter which I need to discuss”

Anya waited for the guards to reply, but before they could, Lexa’s voice came from inside the tent. “Please do come in, Anya” Lexa’s voice was soft and relaxed, which Anya found rather odd, considering ever since Lexa had ascended to the role of Heda, Lexa’s voice turned hard, cold and calculated and Anya never heard Lexa slip out of that character until just a few moments ago.

Anya readjusted her mind and stepped inside to find Lexa sitting on her wooden throne. Lexa appeared to be lost in thought as she sat swirling her dagger in her hands. She looked to Anya who just entered the tent and bowed her head to greet Lexa.

“What can I do for you Anya?” Lexa asked, donning her Heda mask again which Anya saw right away.

“I was thinking about our conversation when you arrived yesterday, Heda” Anya started off as casual as she could. “Then I realized something. When we sent our messenger we did not tell him the age of the hundred, Titus could not have known either. Your own scouts certainly did not tell you, because they report to me first and therefore I would know. Which begs the question, how could you possibly have known most of the hundred are goufa?” Anya asked politely, not wanting to incur Lexa’s wrath.

Lexa tried to hold her Heda mask in place but faltered for a second, which Anya observed. Lexa had forgotten that she couldn’t show she had any knowledge of forthcoming events in case it hindered Raven’s arrival. Lexa’s jaw tightened and clenched, just showing how pressured Lexa felt at the moment and Anya decided to push Lexa even further.

“So this means you either knew they were coming, also explaining why you do not want us to kill them. Or you fell from your horse on the last hunt and turned psychic” Anya decided it was best to throw in a bit of humor since Lexa looked uncomfortable. She did to Anya anyways; Anya always had a way to see through whatever emotions Lexa wanted to hide.

“It’s..” Lexa started but looked hesitant, which made Anya even more curious. Lexa knew she could always come to her, they were like sisters and Lexa had never tried to hold anything back if she needed council or advice. Lexa looked at Anya for a long moment, calculating her options as best as she could. The Commander then decided to stick to the truth, hoping her plans would be pushed forward and not hindered by Anya.

“Something strange is happening, Anya, something beyond our control. What I am about to tell you is highly delicate, and if a single word slips out of this tent I will kill you myself, am I understood?” Lexa threatened, and Anya had the strong urge to roll her eyes and her former second. Secrecy was one of the first lessons she taught Lexa, and if she would ever turn against her Commander, Anya thought, she would hopefully have the decency to kill herself. So Anya nodded, crossed her arms and stood rigid, silently urging Lexa to continue.

“I knew the hundreds were goufa because I have lived this before.” Lexa stated as a matter-of-factly.

This took Anya by surprise, and her mouth fell slightly ajar when Lexa explained how she knew. Anya recovered her thoughts quickly and waited yet again for Lexa to continue.

“Before you ask, no. It is not the previous Heda who showed me this. I know because I lived this and now it seems I must live it again.” Lexa stared at Anya’s confused expression and continued.

“I realize you do not believe me Anya, but I have knowledge of things that seems impossible for me to be aware of, yet I am. I know who will be the leader of the hundred. Her name is Clarke, stronger than you and I can possibly imagine, Anya. This is also why you cannot kill them, her people is of great need to us. Her people are of great value should we ever want to free ourselves from Maunon’s grasp so that our people do not have to live in fear.” Lexa finished her speech in her usual calm and collected tone, which told Anya she was telling the truth. And Anya believed her.

“But how is it be possible for you to be here? And if you have such knowledge why don’t you go and speak to them? If they are what you tell, then they should send the rest of these Skaikru down here!” Anya exclaimed, clearly surprised at this revelation.

“Because Anya, from my point I know what is going to happen, and up until certain events unfold I cannot interfere. From where I came, I was shot and I thought I had died but I woke up in this time, just as the first of the Skaikru arrived. This is not an accident. Before I woke a voice spoke to me and said “Yu gonplei ste nou odon, ai goufa”. Do you realise what this means Anya? It means I am put here by someone. Until I can figure out why, this needs to stay between us. Understood?” Lexa levelled Anya with a hard glare. Anya was lost in a sea of thoughts and only nodded in response, incapable of forming coherent words.

 _She needs all of Skaikru to come down, so that her thirst for answers can be sated._ Anya realized. “You think one of them carries the answers you seek Heda?”

“Yes in a week or so a girl named Raven will descent to the ground alone. Shortly thereafter they will request a meeting with you unarmed, of course being the scared goufa that they are, they bring weapons and then make the first move. But now that I know the meeting will happen I will take your place. I have to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. My plan unfortunately requires one of the goufas to get injured.” Lexa said with her stoic demeanor.

“Injured how? They just arrived and barely left the site where they landed.” Anya was surprised at this turn of events.

“Send our scouts to the river, where it touches the border. You will find a party of five Skaikru, their leader Clarke one of them. Their mission is to find a way into Mount Weather as they think it is abandoned. Have your scouts throw a spear through the chest of the boy named Jasper, he will be the first to cross the river.” Lexa’s eyes fixated on Anya’s with urgency. “However, he must survive. Bind him to a nearby tree and be obvious where you are taking him. Leave clues and set traps around the tree. That way they will be scared of us, which should progress events as they already have foretold.” Lexa finished and Anya nodded and left the tent to convey the message to her scouts and they departed an hour later.

************

“It is done Heda, the hundred have found the boy and brought him back to their vessel. They are now aware of our presence, what is the next step?” Anya entered the tent late that afternoon and bowed her head as she stepped inside Heda’s tent to report that their mission had been a success.

“Good. Now we must wait, but as for the next step” Lexa sighed and buried her head in her hand. “The next step is not going to be one you will enjoy. Send word for Lincoln at first light tomorrow.” Lexa stated as she absently started a map sprawled across the table.

“As you wish Heda” Anya said, anger looming beneath the surface and sent a glare towards Lexa, well knowing that Lexa would both hear and feel her looming anger about bringing Lincoln, the three of them were practically siblings.

Anya stepped outside of the tent and sighed, softly rubbing her forehead. She did not feel good about whatever Lincoln was about to get involved in, knowing that Lexa said she wouldn’t like the idea of whatever was going to happen to Lincoln. But orders were orders and by honor she had to fulfill her Heda’s wishes.

Anya rode out to where Lincoln and three scouts were lingering to keep an eye on the hundred the following morning and reached Lincoln after an hour. “Anya, what brings you here?” Lincoln said as he saw Anya dismount her horse.

“Lincoln, get your horse. You are riding back to TonDC with me now; Heda wants to speak with you.” Anya said in her usual emotionless voice as she went to greet him. Lincoln’s face however displayed a wave of emotions. Confusion, happiness and fear, because it was rare that Heda called for someone as lowly ranked as himself, unless they had done a crime that could end in death or worse, banishment. As he had done no such crime he wondered what Heda would want with him.

Lincoln snapped out of his confusion and quickly walked over to his horse which was tied to a nearby tree. He quickly prepared for departure as Anya mounted her own horse and waited for Lincoln to be ready, which took no more than a minute. As Lincoln walked over to Anya with his horse in tow he wondered what it would be like to see Lexa again. He hadn’t seen her since her ascension to Heda and wondered if she changed much.

Back in the tent Lexa anxiously awaited the return of Anya and Lincoln. She dreaded for what she was about to do to Lincoln but perhaps this time she wouldn’t be forced to banish him again. Then again, Lexa was surprised that after an hour after Anya’s departure it wasn’t thoughts of Lincoln or Anya that clouded her thoughts. No, it was Clarke. It was a real possibility that she never was to feel Clarke’s lips against her own again, now that she was going to change events. Maybe Finn wouldn’t become insane and Lexa would not be forced to kill him.

It made her heart ache that Clarke was never going to look into her eyes the way she had before Clarke kissed Lexa in her chambers. For the first time since she died, Lexa was emotional and at a loss for what she should do. Because Clarke touched her heart and she touched hers. She could not accept her fate as being doomed to die alone instead of dying loved as she did before.

Lexa had not realized how much time she had spent thinking about a certain blonde with eyes blue as the ocean until she absently registered voiced that seemed familiar asking her guards for permission to enter forcing Lexa to break free of her thoughts of Clarke and the possible ramifications it will have when Lexa attends the meeting at the bridge instead of Anya.

“I have returned with Lincoln as you requested Heda” Anya says, her voice colder than usual which doesn’t go by Lexa unnoticed.

Lincoln bows his head and as Lexa descends from her throne. She extends her arm to greet Lincoln. “I was surprised you asked for me Heda. How can I be of service?” Lincoln asks with his tone light even though his face betrays his emotions as he looks confused.

“I have to ask of you a difficult task Lincoln. Should the situation arise, let yourself be captured by the hundred. They are likely to torture you, nothing worse than what we could do, but it will be painful. You will not die as my scouts will remain close by and follow the events and you will under no circumstance be in danger to die, you have my word on that. However with you captured we might be able to manipulate events in our favor by meeting with their leader. Do you accept your role in this Lincoln?” Lexa asked, her face betraying nothing not even remorse of what she had asked.

It was a lesson every grounder had learned. The key to victory is that sometimes sacrifices are required, horrible ones even, if no other way presents itself. Lincoln’s expression turned hard and then expressionless. “How should I let myself be captured?” Lincoln asked his voice now void of any emotion.

“Return to your camp with the scouts. The small ridge nearby can be treacherous for the inexperienced. Sooner or later one of those of the hundred will become curious, which will make them slip and fall down. If they are injured, return her or him to your hideout and treat their wounds to the best of your ability.” Lexa stated and tried her best to mask her knowledge of these events was anything but mere guesses and what she expected to what might happen.

“I don’t follow Heda. How can this lead to my capture?” Lincoln asked being somewhat surprised. From what Lexa told him, all of this based on ‘what ifs’ and being captured by one injured goufa would make him seem weak and he would instantly be dishonored amongst the Trikru.

“Because their numbers are small; they are more sensitive to death. If they believe one of their own is either missing or held captive they will send a small group to look for their missing” Lexa stated as it was obvious and Lincoln nodded. Being captured now seemed like a real possibility even if they were not trying to manipulate events.

“Yes Heda. I accept” Lincoln simply said and bowed his head. He left, leaving a piercing silence behind, until Anya eventually broke it.

“How can you consider this Heda! They could kill him!” Anya groaned in frustration. Lexa had been right, Anya was definitely against her idea.

“They won’t.” Lexa said, but frustration was evident on Anya and she voiced her concerns about this course of action again.

“How can you be so sure?!” Anya questioned in a voice that was close to almost snarling at Lexa. Lexa knew she should warn Anya to not speak like that again but was simply exhausted by trying to manipulate events so they happened almost identically again.

Lexa sighed “Because they did not kill him the last time Anya and him being captured is what caused the meeting at the bridge. It has to happen and I will not have you challenge my authority again, is that clear Anya?” Lexa retaliated in a threatening voice which caught Anya by surprise as did her answer.

“I understand, Heda. Please accept my apology” Anya retreated, being somewhat perplexed that Lincoln was also captured before without Lexa interfering with events and now saw the unfortunate necessity of having Lincoln. Anya then left quickly and decided to keep herself busy with checking in on the scout’s reports.

Lexa sat down on her throne and sighed. She hated doing this to Lincoln, knowing it would cause him pain and Lexa tried to find comfort in the fact that he would meet Octavia this way. They would fall in love and be happy together, which eased some of Lexa’s guilty conscience. Thinking about a happy couple brought her back to her personal worry of Clarke.

_The blonde was like a drug, leaving you addicted after tasting her sweet lips just once. Her touch never failed to send electric sparks through her entire body. If she were honest with herself, she would have to admit that the thought of getting touched by Clarke once again could turn her insane. Her ocean blue eyes always grounded Lexa, making her feel like she had a home again. A place she could return to. Her eyes, which made her believe that life can be more than just surviving. “I don’t know how I can live without you, Clarke. I need you..”_

This was Lexa’s last thought before she fell asleep and in her sleep, she dreamt of Clarke. That is until Anya woke her up, telling her she should come outside; there was something she needed to see.

“That can only be Raven’s vessel. She is coming down Heda, your plans are going as you had predicted” Anya sported a small smirk as both women looked in each other’s eyes and Lexa couldn’t help sporting a little smile herself, thinking to herself that everything was actually going to be okay.

Lexa went back to sleep shortly thereafter and woke just as dawn rose above the horizon and as a what Lexa thought was another warrior or scout coming in for their daily report as they always did Lexa didn’t expect to see Nyko enter her tent this early in the morning as he was a part of the group which Lincoln had been in.

“I apologize for intruding at this early hour Heda. It is Lincoln; he has been captured by the hundred!” Nyko’s voice and face showed just how worried he was.

Lexa gripped Nyko’s shoulder and squeezed it. “We will see that he is returned to his rightful place amongst our people again, Nyko. I swear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and as always, feel free to leave your thoughts in the comments, I will respond as quickly as I can to all!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting on the bridge takes place!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ya'll!  
> Firstly I am so sorry I've taken so long to update, life has been kicking my butt and I lost my muse, but I'm back with a vengeance and normal services should be resumed!  
> I'm a bit nervous about this chapter, although I hope you like it!

“Heda, a boy named Finn has requested a meeting with our leader as per Lincoln’s suggestion. They wish to discuss a truce,” Anya stated to Lexa as she entered her tent as scouts were leaving after their usual morning reports. “Our warrior referred to me as the leader of this town. Do you still wish for yourself to meet the kids in my place? It could be a trap, Heda.” Anya said with her usual calmness but worry was written in Anya’s eyes if you knew her well enough to catch it.

Lexa carefully considered her response as she looked towards Anya with her lips tilting upwards in a small smile which then caused Anya’s expression change from worry to confusion.

“The meeting is a trap that much I know. Clarke secretly has Bellamy, Raven and Jasper waiting beneath the bridge behind the trees scouting the bridge on our side for a possible ambush on our side. But that was then. It will only be the two of us attending this meeting. When we arrive, I will call out to those in hiding to step forward. Then this peace meeting should run smoothly.” Lexa stated with a hint of excitement lacing her tone.

Lexa waited for Anya’s reply and feared that she might have been a little too excited about this meeting or perhaps the way she said Clarke’s name. Lexa knew Anya was deep in thought since she just stared with a blank expression as she huffed and shook her head. Lexa knew then that Anya had noticed the slip of her tongue and sighed softly, knowing the lecture she had in store.

“Heda, what is this Clarke girl to you? Beja… Tell me that you do not love the girl.” Anya said, rolling her eyes. Lexa knew as her time as Anya’s former Second that Anya expected more. Besides the initial annoyance from Anya, Lexa grew fiercely protective and anger flared up inside herself and although Lexa wanted to burst from the coiling anger inside, Lexa knew better than that and knew Anya would poke her even more.

“I do NOT love Clarke, Anya. She is nothing more than a tool for us to take down the Mountain so we need not live in fear!” Lexa growled, sending a glare towards Anya, letting it be known that she should never presume to know Lexa’s feelings. Anya looked slightly baffled at Lexa’s words, because Lexa knew that she was softer than usual and despite wanting to, Lexa had to remind Anya that she could be just as ruthless and cunning that she used to. Lexa clenched her jaw, waving Anya away.

“Leave and inform them that we will meet them at high noon.” Lexa sounded less angry but her tone held a note of warning to never question her again like this. Anya nodded and left the tent and informed Indra that she and Lexa would leave soon for the meeting.

***************

“I still think we should have brought at least _some_ guards, Heda…” Anya grumbled, clearly nervous, because it is one thing to expect an ambush, it is another to know of it, Lexa concluded after Anya’s latest burst of silent grumbles which to some extent amused Lexa greatly as she tried not to smirk back at her former First.

“Don’t be so afraid, Anya, they’re not _that_ dangerous. Goufas are like dogs, their bark is much worse than their bite.” Lexa mused, throwing a smirk towards Anya as the pair rode towards the bridge. In response to Lexa’s quite hilarious remark, Anya just scoffed and mumbled something incoherent.

Inside the woods there was a small trail which led to the bridge. Anya knew these parts best so she led the way, as they rode through the woods in daytime, you could see the sun’s rays through the leaves and Lexa had always loved these moments when she was young and played in the woods in the summer, it sometimes sent her reeling when she rarely got to experience moments such as this, because for the briefest of moments it reminded her of the times when she and Costia had played in the woods. This day was no exception as melancholy settled deep inside as she was cast back in time by her own mind.

Lexa tried to cast the feeling aside as the trail suddenly twisted to the right and the surroundings opened up, letting Lexa get a first glimpse of the bridge in front of Anya. Lexa felt her throat tighten as she tried to sallow the lump in her throat as well trying to stop her franticly pounding heart, knowing well this may be one of the few times she could have with Clarke. As they approached the end of the treeline, Lexa rode up beside Anya, donning her Heda mask, concealing any true emotional turmoil she felt.

Lexa knew she had to intimidate the young Skaikru which was why Lexa wore her war paint and dressed as if she was going to battle. At the centre of the bridge stood Finn, Lincoln, Octavia and Clarke in the middle, already having cemented herself as the leader of the hundred. Which Lexa was internally grateful for, not wanting to deal with anyone but Clarke. Dismounting her horse, she signalled to Anya to do the same. Anya did, then Lexa turned her attention to the group in front of her.

Lexa’s gaze steeled as she surveyed the four people, giving Lincoln a slight nod. Lexa fixed her gaze on Clarke, hating to this charade in front of her, but it was for the benefit of all and most importantly, her people.

“I see you captured Lincoln,” Lexa started off, levelling the blonde with a hard gaze, which didn’t faze Clarke, she looked dumbstruck for a second. Blink and you would have missed, but Lexa didn’t. “I have come to see him returned to my people, know that this is not an offer, nor a request. It is a command.” Lexa continued, signalling to Clarke she could speak her mind.

“And you will, Heda,” Clarke started with a soft smile. “But we do this in good faith, in hope of peace.” Lexa felt her inner turmoil to rise anew, because Clarke spoke with such similarity as she had before Lexa’s own untimely demise.

_‘No… It can’t be. It’s a trick of the mind Lexa. Your Clarke isn’t here…’_

Lexa didn’t notice how in her own mind, she had called Clarke her own, but pushing those thoughts aside, Lexa stared into those beautiful blue orbs of Clarke and she could feel her mask slipping.

“Is that why you have come with an ambush prepared?” Lexa said. “Because I do not appreciate games.”

It was only now that everybody stared dumbfounded at Clarke that it dawned on Lexa that Clarke had called her Heda, which was impossible, because how could she know her title. This wasn’t Clarke of her own time. The word impossible continued to tear through her mind, until she registered a voice, which belonged to Clarke.

“Lincoln told me things about you, Heda,” Clarke quickly started to back pedal. “And rest assured, there is no ambush lying in wait, only those we suspect you have brought!” Clarke snarled, with an anger that wasn’t even evident in her blue ocean eyes. This encounter was getting stranger by the minute and not at all what Lexa imagined. Clarke was so different this time, in the past, not the blonde she met on the plains outside of Arkadia.

“We are not here to discuss ambushes. We came here to discuss peace and perhaps an alliance as you haven’t had the fortune to run into _ripas_ or the _Maunon._ Consider yourself lucky that I did not assemble my army to slaughter you all. The only reason you are alive is because you might be useful in a coming conflict against the Mountain and you can live in peace here, should you be useful. Do not forget, that you live because I allow you to be, so think twice before you insult me…?”

Lexa ended her threat to Clarke with a question to introduce herself to Lexa and as such, she held out her arm for Clarke to greet. The blonde eyed her arm with suspicion and grabbed her by the forearm as this was the way grounders greeted one another.

“Clarke. Clarke Griffin.” Clarke said in a small voice. “If we were to help you with the Mountain, Heda, may I request that you only spare them after our victory?” Clarke asked, almost vulnerable as they still had not released their arms from one another. Lexa noticed that the blonde’s thumb was caressing her arm as Clarke leaned in to almost whisper her request and the suspicion continued to grow in the back of Lexa’s head.

“You have my word, Clarke. Your people will not be harmed.” Lexa spoke in a soft voice to let Clarke know the honesty behind her words to be true.

“Thank you,” Clarke replied in an equally soft tone. “I have one more request: I want to travel with you back to your village so we can start planning our attack immediately. I wish to talk to you as well, privately, Heda.” Clarke finished and as she drew back, Clarke’s lips touched Lexa’s ear and the mixture of her hot breath and the sensation of touch made Lexa shiver ever so slightly. Lexa sighed with content as Clarke pulled back and released her arm.

“Of course, we can leave once our meeting here is adjourned.” Lexa said, her voice back to its own emotionless tone. Clarke nodded in response.

Lexa then looked to the others gathered on the bridge. “Clarke joins me in the village of Ton DC to begin planning of war against the Mountain. She will return in a day or two and she will inform you and the others of what has been decided, I trust there is no objections to this, yes?” Lexa asked, although, from her tone, it was clear that it wasn’t a question and more of a statement.

All nodded in agreement and Lincoln walked toward Clarke, Lexa, and Anya, before Octavia yanked his arm to turn him towards her and she enveloped him in a hug, softly asking him if she would see him again. Lincoln’s voice was low, but from what Lexa could gather, Lincoln said that she would.

***************

Anya and Lexa entered the Commander’s tent in Ton DC where they asked Clarke to wait outside. Anya was not happy about letting Clarke return with them, and after hushed voices that sounded more like hisses, which Lexa was sure that Clarke heard, they finally agreed that Lexa was making the right decision for the right reason and not the right decision for the wrong reason.

Anya left the tent, holding the flap open for Clarke to enter. Anya gave the blonde the most ridiculously over top smile. “Heda will see you now.” Anya said and immediately let her smile fall into a scowl as she left. Lexa rolled her eyes for no one in particular to see and turned her attention to Clarke.

Clarke shuffled nervously with her feet and her hands were folded in front of her body. Lexa noticed this as she signalled for the blonde to take her seat at the table, as she sat down.

“Before we begin our initial planning, Clarke, I suppose we start with what you wanted to speak with me in private about?” Lexa inquired in a soft and friendly tone.

Clarke stared at Lexa, just as she had done before, as where everyone else would see Lexa’s mask Clarke looked beyond and only at Lexa, the person, not the Commander which threw Lexa again because Clarke could not know her like that. At least not now or the way Clarke had known her in their previous life.

Clarke sat down at the other end of the table, her expression turning from one of softness to one of filled with serious concern. Clarke sighed and drew in a slightly shaky breath, Lexa waited patiently for the blonde to gather her thoughts so they could discuss whatever was troubling Clarke. Primitive instinct to protect Clarke from anything was evident in her thoughts, even though Lexa scolded herself, because she knew that the Clarke who knew Lexa and loved her was not the same as the one in front of her.

“There is something strange happening here,” Clarke started, looking nervously into Lexa’s eyes and Lexa wanted nothing more to reach out and comfort Clarke, but held back, because Clarke would still now know her. “I can’t possibly force you to believe me, Heda. But I hope you can try…” Clarke trailed off, taking in a deep breath.

“I’m not really sure how to begin, but well… Here goes. I know you.” Clarke stated, her voice vulnerable as she searched Lexa’s eyes, but Lexa was impassive because her heart and mind were out of control.

“I know you, Lexa. Because, I knew you in another…” Clarke stopped midsentence as she looked up to meet Lexa’s eyes again when she noticed a tear trailing down her cheek. Lexa dared not to speak in fear it might betray her emotions.

“Clarke? H-… How can you be here?” Lexa asked, her voice on the verge of breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that's a wrap for chapter 3! Tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke finally get a chance to talk about the events a bit, before happiness the from both of them being here consumes them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we get to the good stuff!

“Is it really you Lexa?” Clarke exclaimed, shock evident in her eyes as Lexa looked at her, rendered completely speechless by the fact it was Clarke, not just another version of Clarke, but her Clarke. Lexa stood and moved around the table and towards Clarke who equally got up from her chair. Within an arm reach of Clarke, Lexa stopped and looked into the blonde’s blue eyes which were brimming with unshed tears of trepidation.

With a trembling hand, Lexa raised her arm and carefully cupped Clarke’s cheek. Both drew in shaky breaths as a single tear escaped Clarke ocean blue eyes. Stroking the tear away with her thumb, Lexa placed her forehead upon Clarke’s; unknowingly their bodies had already closed the remaining distance between them. Lexa closed her eyes and her breathing was erratic and shaky from the well of emotions that flowed within her.

It was surreal for Lexa to have Clarke within her reach again. Lexa dropped her hand from Clarke’s cheek and took her hands in Clarke’s intertwining them in the process.

“I thought I lost you Lexa,” Clarke said, her voice low and full off emotion. “You were dead, gone.” Clarke continued, her voice breaking this time.

“I will never truly leave you, Clarke,” Lexa said, low and comforting. “I’ll always be with you.”

Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes as she said it. Both as a promise and vow to never leave Clarke’s side, it was her way of saying to Clarke that she loves her without saying it. Clarke smiled ever so little and pressed her lips to Lexa’s own in a slow tender kiss. Lexa’s eyes closed instinctively as she returned the kiss, tenderly. It was soft, emotional and Lexa poured everything she felt into the kiss and Clarke did so too.

Tears formed in Lexa’s eyes as she felt them running down her cheek, not from sorrow or grief rather from happiness and love. Love for Clarke that had given Lexa so much. Reluctantly, both girls pulled apart and stared into the other’s eyes and Lexa felt something she had not felt in a long time, things she had buried so deep within herself, never to see the light of day again.

It was hope, hope for her love of Clarke, and hope for all of their people, hope of a better future, hope of peace and Lexa smiled.

“You need to smile more,” Clarke said as she smiled in return. “What is it?”

“I’m happy, it has been far too long for me to hope, but now I do. Knowing that you are here with me, with a second chance, it makes me happy.” Lexa said her smile still very much evident on her face.

Clarke’s smile widened as Lexa searched Clarke’s eyes for a response, which were brimming with untold emotions, but Lexa did not feel dread, because this was their moment and both girls wanted to savour it, not knowing what the future might entail, but right now, this moment are theirs and theirs alone.

“How could I not fall for you, you dork.” Clarke whispered, a bright smile on her face as she leaned in to kiss Lexa again.

Lexa inhaled slowly, breathing in Clarke’s scent, sweet and soft as if was not yet tainted by war, death and destruction.

Feeling the sweet taste of Clarke on her lips, Lexa surrendered completely unto Clarke. All there was, is Clarke kissing her again, like there was no day after tomorrow. Wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist, Lexa pulled Clarke’s body flush against her own, as trying to see if they could become one with one another.

The kiss started out slowly, emotional and Lexa poured everything she felt for Clarke into the kiss. A soft moan emitted from Clarke’s throat, breaking the kiss, Lexa looked into Clarke’s eyes, which darkened beyond their usual dark blue colour and Lexa saw the hunger lurking in the blonde’s eyes.

Clarke crashed their lips together again, this time passionate, wet and hot. Lexa moaned into the kiss when she felt Clarke trailing her lips with her tongue, seeking entrance to which Lexa eagerly gave. The kiss was still slow, but Lexa felt as if fire was spreading through her veins as their tongues met and the kiss grew into more.

Clarke placed her hands on Lexa’s shoulders and pushed Lexa onto her bed. With her entire being, longed to be entangled in Clarke, Lexa looked up into her eyes and saw the very same look she saw in her room in Polis.

Lexa and Clarke locked eyes as Clarke moved down to Lexa again, effectively straddling Lexa in the process. Lexa revelled in feeling of having the weight of blonde pressing down on her. This time, Lexa wrapped her hands around Clarke’s neck, pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. Lexa pulled another moan from Clarke as her hands roamed down the back of the blonde and down to her ass.

Softly grinding against Lexa, Clarke now pulled a moan from Lexa. Lexa felt Clarke smirking into the kiss.

Clarke broke the kiss again to push Lexa down her back and pinned Lexa’s arms above her head. Lexa was incredibly aroused at Clarke’s insistence and dominance and breathing erratic from the passionate kiss but it still left her wanting for more. It didn’t help that she was trapped under Clarke’s gaze as their head were inches apart.

“You’re mine.” Clarke said firmly, not leaving room for any questions or objections, not that Lexa wanted to. Not with the way Clarke looked at her. Then Clarke crashed their lips together again with a sloppy and lustful kiss that poured into Lexa’s veins.

***************

Lexa looked to the blonde’s sleeping form, breathing in and exhaling slowly, sighing, Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke’s forehead. Laying back down, Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and laid her head on the blonde’s shoulder.

“What is it, Lexa?” Clarke softly said with her eyes still closed. “I can hear you thinking, what is it?”

Lexa sighed and wondered about what she was actually thinking about. She had so many questions and now that Clarke was back here with, she was scared.

“I’m not sure,” Lexa started. “I have so many questions, first of all, why are we here. How did you get here? I’ve tried to talk with the spirit of the Commander, but it’s quiet. Nothing.”

Clarke shifted her head towards Lexa, locking her eyes with Lexa. Lexa noticed a small over Clarke’s features.

“I’ve wondered about that too and whatever got us here, I’m grateful because you are here.” Clarke said and placed a kiss on Lexa’s head.

“These questions are for tomorrow Lexa, tonight is about us, because this night belongs to us and no one can take that away from us. I know what you are feeling, because I feel it too.” Clarke continued and Lexa listened to every word.

It dawned on Lexa that Clarke avoided her question about how she ended up here and a feeling of dread settled in her stomach.

“Clarke how did you get here?” Lexa asked with a stern voice, signalling to Clarke that she wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Lexa observed Clarke’s features as they fell and Lexa thought of a dozen horrifying scenarios in which Clarke could have ended back in time, with her. She looked so sad, as if reminded about something awful.

“I…” Clarke started, a tear threatening to escape her eye. “I died. Or I at least think I did. I led a rebellion against leaders of Skaikru and instead of killing Lincoln, I offered that they kill me.”

Sitting up in the bed, still looking at Clarke, Lexa felt her mouth falling ajar at the revelation. A million thoughts were racing through her mind but she could only voice one thing.

“Why?” Lexa asked in a low voice.

“After you were gone…” Clarke trailed off.

“Everything just lost meaning. I let myself truly grieve and I guess I just gave up.” Clarke finished and Lexa couldn’t form a coherent sentence, just staring at the sad, beautiful face which was in front of her now as well.

Lexa couldn’t figure out how to respond, so instead, Lexa just wrapped her arms around Clarke, enveloping her in a tight hug and muttered softly in the crook of Clarke’s neck. “Ai hod yu in, Klark.”

As Lexa pulled away, she cupped Clarke’s cheeks with her hands and looked into those beautiful blue eyes.

“I’m so sorry for causing you so much pain Clarke.” Lexa said and gave Clarke a soft smile.

“Don’t do that to yourself, it’s not your fault, okay? Lexa, we couldn’t prevent it then, but we can do things differently this time.” Clarke retorted her usual firmness back in her eyes as she spoke.

Lexa sighed and nodded.

“Good, now. I could really use a bit of fresh air. I’ll be back in ten minutes, deal?” Clarke said, smiling, as she stood from the bed, putting her clothes back on.

“Deal.”

***************

Groggily opening her eyes, Lexa noticed it was almost dawn outside. She must have fallen asleep quickly after Clarke went out to get some fresh air. Lazily, Lexa dropped her arm on where Clarke was supposed to be, but when it hit the empty furs with a soft thump, Lexa was immediately awake.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked in a sleep-hazed voice, but when no reply came Lexa was even more uneasy. Sitting up in the bed, Lexa quickly scanned the room, but still no sign of Clarke. Rushing in her clothes, Lexa stormed out of the tent, looking for signs of the blonde girl around the village. Still no sign of her, most of the village was even still fast asleep, safe for a few guards and Anya.

With quick steps, Lexa marched over to the centre in the village where the fireplace was for the guards to ready their breakfast.

“Anya, have you seen Clarke?” Lexa asked in a cool and stoic voice. Determined to not let her fear show itself in front of her warriors.

Anya just lightly shook her head. “No, I thought she was with you Heda.”

Scoffing, Lexa just stood and looked between her warriors and Anya.

Lexa knew that Anya would sense something was wrong, after all, the only ones who saw right through her, was Anya and Clarke but the latter was missing.

“Heda, may I speak with you for a moment?” Anya asked, pulling Lexa out her thoughts.

“Sure, come with me to my tent Anya.” Lexa curtly replied and turned on her heel and with long strides, Anya and Lexa made their way into Lexa’s tent.

“What is it Lexa?” Anya softly asked, not wanting to let any curious beings hear whatever they were to talk about.

“Clarke stepped outside last night to get some fresh air and she hasn’t returned, but she should only have been gone ten minutes at the most.”

Lexa was rambling and losing her nerve. The thought of Clarke leaving or being forcefully taken from her made Lexa’s stomach churn and her head was spinning.

“Lexa, listen to me. From the moment I laid eyes on Clarke, there was something about her. She’s not only here, but this is your Clarke, isn’t it?” Anya asked softly and Lexa felt Anya placing a comforting hand on her back.

Lexa looked Anya in the eyes and Lexa couldn’t help herself when she felt a slight smile creep across her face and she nodded.

“Good, because she wouldn’t just leave you, I can see that. Let’s go find ourselves a princess!” Anya smirked and Lexa clasped her hand around Anya’s forearm.

“Get out and ready four warriors. We leave before the sun is up.” Lexa said, regaining her composure.

***************

Clarke tried to open her eyes, but they were so heavy and her head was hurting. Groaning, she moved her hands up to her face, trying to almost force her eyes open.

Clarke couldn’t remember much. Only that she spoke with Lexa and then she had stepped outside and into the forest clearing.

“Oh no!” Clarke exclaimed. She told Lexa she would be back within ten minutes. It was already dawn, Lexa must be worried sick or thought she had left her Clarke reasoned. Dread set in her stomach, quickly scanning her surroundings, Clarke discovered she didn’t know where she was or how she got here.

Wincing in pain, Clarke grabbed her head and felt stiches on the left side on her head.

“What the hell happened and where the hell am I?” Clarke asked to no body particular.

It was a small cave in a part of the forest Clarke hadn’t seen before. It had plenty of items here that a person could use to survive the wilderness for weeks, perhaps even a month. But most of the items were modern and in great condition. An assault rifle, several guns, ammunition and tactical knives but they had seen little to no use. It was like a small armoury which baffled Clarke, who or what lived here?

Stepping outside, Clarke winced in pain again. The light made her head hurt again and she had to close them for a time to adjust. When she opened them again, she saw the cave was located at the end of a small clearing in the forest. Turning around to face the cave again, Clarke noticed the hooded figure looking into the forest.

“Wh- Who are you?” Clarke asked through gritted teeth and adjusted her stance so she could fight of whoever it was under the hood.

The hooded figure turned their attention towards Clarke, though still unable to see whoever it was under the hood.

“Ah, you’re awake. I wondered how long you’d sleep.”

Clarke was beyond baffled; she had thought it was some man, but that voice was definitely not a man’s voice. Although it still was a very tall woman.

The hooded woman jumped down in front of Clarke and lowered her hood and smiled softly a Clarke.

“How’s the head?” The woman asked and pointed at her head in a curious tone, almost caring.

She had long blonde hair with small curls; eyes blue almost to the point of herself, but several inches taller and had a softness in her face. Clarke felt the woman observing her curiously until she realised she must have looked absolutely dumbstruck by the woman.

“Oh, damn. Sorry. Where are my manners? I’m Avina, you may know me as the black wanderer.” The woman said and smiled. Clarke finally recovered from her initial shock and noticed a slight accent when the woman spoke.

“I’m Clarke of the Skypeople. Where am I and what happened to me?” Clarke asked, still unsure about the whole situation. This woman seemed too friendly, it didn’t seem right.

“I know who you are Clarke. I also know you must be anxious to return to Lexa. But stay for tea. I have to tell you something. I didn’t get the chance the last time, but as faith would have, I have a chance now.” Avina said and her entire demeanour morphed into that of seriousness, her friendly smiles and friendliness just gone.

Clarke grew uneasy and defensive. “How do you know who I am?” Clarke barked at the women.

“The same way I know you were called Wanheda, Clarke.”

“Don’t call me that!” Clarke bit, anger evident in her voice and face but she didn’t care. This woman knew too much and shouldn’t be able to know all those things.

“Stop it. I brought you here Clarke, because you slipped and hit your head on a stone. You were concussed and bleeding and I couldn’t take you back to TonDC, because Lexa would try to kill me.” Avina snapped. This encounter was growing weirder by the second Clarke thought.

“But!” Avina took in a breath. “I also wanted to tell you something. Life on our planet as we know it, is in danger and those would protect our world are all that stands between that.” Avina said, her voice quiet, barely louder than a whisper.

Clarke took in this new information. Clarke knew Avina wasn’t speaking of Azgeda or the Mountain. Clarke tried to wrap her head around this information and what Laura could have possibly meant by it, until it dawned on Clarke.

“But… That.. No. That would mean Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed loudly, fear lazing her words as her voice was on the verge of breaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually have some pretty big things planned for this fic and right now I'm just laying the ground work. I hope you'll enjoy and this is my take on The 100. It'll get very canon divergent, but stick with me! As always, feel free to leave your comments and your thoughts on what should get improved! Thank you for reading and so sorry for the long wait.  
> Btw, this isn't beta read because I was too eager to post it that I couldn't wait so, any mistakes are my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
